Aging Underactive Bladder (UAB) is a complex constellation of symptoms that significantly decreases the quality of life of those affected, but there are very few treatment options. As a result, patients who suffer from UAB are managed with in-dwelling catheters, clean intermittent catheterization, or must wear diapers. Use of these devices creates immense difficulties and challenges for elderly individual and their caretakers. UAB patients using catheters to ensure the emptying of their bladders also face long-term medical difficulties, including inflammation and discomfort, the potential for injury, and an increased risk of bacterial infection. Urinary tract infections can lead to kidney damage and blood infections. In addition, for many individuals, the use of catheters is a cause for embarrassment and can negatively impact their work and home life. Indeed, for many patients with underactive bladder, the emotional effects of the disease can feel just as devastating as the physical effects. And for older patients, it can have a major impact on quality of life. In fact, lss of bladder control is the second most common reason for nursing home placement of the elderly. Finding a way to stem these bladder issues would allow millions more older adults to remain independent and experience life without the worry and embarrassment associated with bladder control dysfunction. Yet, this important issue remains below the radar of most experts and the public. The Congress of Urologic Research and Education on Aging UnderActive Bladder Series (CURE-UAB) seeks to continue to provide a forum for physicians, researchers, and public stakeholders to discuss and promote research and education on the aging UAB. Building off the success of the 1st CURE-UAB, which was supported, in part, by the NIA (1R13AG047010-01), the CURE-UAB Series will continue to educate and promote research as the only international forum to unite key stakeholders of UAB from the public, academia, industry, and government. The series will feature three additional meetings over a five year span in Denver, CO; Seattle, WA; and Washington DC. The series will be designed based on a consensus of experts in the field spanning the medical disciplines of geriatric medicine, urology, gynecology and nursing. Our team at Beaumont, with an experienced research team and expert collaborators including public and patient representation from the American Urological Association (AUA) and the Underactive Bladder Foundation, has the unique talent to successfully complete this project.